frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen for a Day
| image = | creator = | genre = Adventure | rating = G | language = English | chapters = 3 | run = November 21 - 24, 2014 | author = Frozengirl18 | guest = | wordcount = | first = | last = }} This is a short story about what I think might happen if Anna was queen for a day. It's set about half a year after the events of Frozen. Chapter 1 Anna was in the library with Olaf thinking of something to do for Elsa on her birthday. It was Elsa's 22 birthday,and Anna wanted to do something special for her big sister. "Maybe you could give her a cake. An ice cream cake." Olaf said. But Anna couldn't bake if her life depended on it. " I can't bake Olaf." Anna said. She closed the book she was looking at. Books always helped her think. "Why don't you ask her what she wants?" Olaf asked. That gave Anna an idea. If Olaf went and spied on Elsa he could find out what she wants for her birthday! "I couldn't but you could!" Anna said. "What? Oh, I could be a spy!" Olaf said happily. "Yeah, now go to Elsa, but don't tell her I sent you." Anna said,pushing Olaf out the door. Chapter 2 Elsa was sitting at her desk. She had been sitting there all day long,when she should have been with Anna. She ran her fingers through the top of her braid in frustration. "''I haven't seen her in at least two days." ''Elsa thought. She shuffled through the papers on her desk. There was a knock at the door. ''" Please be Anna, please be Anna!" ''Elsa thought. " Come In, door's open" Elsa said. The knob turned and Olaf walked in. " Hi Olaf. " Elsa waved to the little snowman. " How are you?" Olaf said. " Great, I guess, maybe not. Sometimes I wish I wasn't queen for one day." Elsa said. She looked at Olaf but he wasn't there. " Where'd he go?" She stood up and walked out the door calling Olaf's name. Anna's POV: Anna was wandering around the castle. She was supposed to be looking for Elsa,but she got bored. Olaf waddled in to her view. "Olaf! What did you find out?" Anna asked him. " She said she "wished she wasn't queen for only one day" Olaf said. "Perfect! I'll take her place for a day!" Anna squealed Chapter 3 Elsa was in her room braiding her hair. She tied it in place and added her signature snowflake to the end of it. Elsa walked to the door and turned the knob. She walked out and almost into Anna,Olaf,and Kristoff. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" They yelled. Anna was holding a cake with chocolate frosting and light blue sprinkles. Elsa gasps. "Guys you shouldn't have!" Elsa said. "No,it's fine. Now time for presents." Anna said. "No I mean you shouldn't have. Next time back up,or I'll run into your beautiful cake. " Elsa said. " Oh. " Anna said, taking a step backwards. " So, presents?" Elsa said. " Birthday breakfast first." Kristoff said. They walked to the dining room where two guards were standing at the doors. They pulled open the doors. Inside the was a huge banquet of chocolate chip pancakes, choclate pudding, and chocolate everything! " Guys! How did you do this In one night?" Elsa asked. " Well...*yawns* took us all night. But you were worth it." Anna said. "Aww, guys thank you!" Elsa said pulling Anna in for hug. "Let's eat!" Anna said. They all sat down and after a whole all the pancakes were gone. "Ok. Time for presents!" Elsa said. "Ok, me first!" Olaf said. "I got you..." He reached down under the table and pulled out a poorly wrapped small present. "Here you go Elsa!" Elsa took the present from Olaf and started to unwrap it. She unwrapped a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful crown with a blue jewel in the middle. "Olaf! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Elsa said. "You're a queen, and what's a queen without a crown?" Olaf said. "I'll go next." Kristoff said. He handed Elsa a wooden box. Elsa opened the box and saw a necklace with a blue crystal. "Kristoff, it's beautiful! " Elsa said. "It's a crystal from the trolls.It glows when you talk." Kristoff said. Elsa slipped the necklace over her neck. "Thanks, Kristoff." When she said the words the crystal lit up. "Last but not least, me!" Anna said. "Your present from me is... a break!" "A break from what?" Elsa said. "Being queen, I'm going to be queen today." Anna said. "Queen Anna of Arendelle!" "Oh, so I get the day off?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, and you have to accept it because I didn't get you anything else." Anna said. A smile spread across Elsa's face. "Thank you so much Anna!" Elsa said. "Now,I've got to go,see you all later." Kristoff said. He stood up,kissed Anna on the cheek,and walked out the door. "So, what are you going to do on your day off? " Olaf asked. "I don't know, I've never really leave the castle." Elsa said shrugging her shoulders. " Well, I don't know. Take a tour, do something just get out of the castle." Anna said. " But what will you do? " Elsa said. " I'll do whatever a queen does." Anna said. " I can help!" Olaf said. "Yeah,so just go have fun and be back before 8:00,you've got a birthday dinner too." Anna said. }} Category:Queen for a Day Category:Story pages Category:Frozengirl18